Civil Love
by ADivergentRebel
Summary: When The Civil War breaks out splitting the nation in half, Tobias enlists as a soldier and leaves Tris behind. But Tris is not known for sitting back and letting the man handle things. Will Tris and Tobias be able to restore peace to the nation?
1. Chapter 1: Tris

**Author's Note: Hello initiates! This started out as a project in history, but quickly turned into a Divergent fan fiction… :) I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! 4 (Future chapters will be longer…)**

Today I am here with Farmer Joe, to discuss the pros and cons of being a farm owner during the civil war. "The demand for food went up a lot." Joe says, chewing on a long string of wheat. He rocks back and forth in his rocking chair studying me closely. "Why do you suppose that is?" I ask, shifting uncomfortably in my seat on his porch. His porch over looks all of his farm land, and the sun is just starting to set, creating a golden glow over the corn field. It is early December, and a light snow coats the ground making the already chilly atmosphere, even colder. I tug my coat on tighter, and stare at the snow as I think about how Tobias might be doing as a solider. "Some of the soldiers even come to steal some of my crops. I can't grow food fast enough, especially with this weather." He says, as he gestures to the snow. "Them soldiers sure are hungry." He finishes. He never answered my question. I cough into my elbow. I think I might be getting a cold. Light snowflakes begin to float down from the sky. Tobias used to tell me about how he found snowflakes interesting. "From a distance, they all look the same. But once you put them under a microscope, they are all incredibly different and detailed. I think it's beautiful." He said to me, last winter. A slight tear trickles down my cheek as I think about Tobias. But he's strong enough. He'll survive. I am one for trusting my instincts, and I hope more than anything, that this time, I'm right.

The farmer turns his head towards me, and I try to stop crying. I can't show this man I have any weakness. "I heard about yer husband, he's the Eaton boy ain't he? Marcus's son?" I nod, slowly. "Yeah," I say. "That's him."


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias

_"I love you." She says, tears gleaming in her eyes. "I love you too." I say, kissing the top of her forehead. "I want to come with you," She says, as a tear slips down her cheek. "I can fight." I look at her and run my hands down her arms, reassuringly. "I know you can. But I want you to stay here. Promise me you'll stay here." She looks down at her feet. If anyone saw her in that outfit, she would probably be prosecuted or something. She stands in front of me wearing some of my old black pants, my black shirt that goes halfway down her thigh, and her blonde hair is loose around her shoulders. She looks back up at me with a deep kind of sadness in the depths of her blue-gray eyes. "I promise."_

**I WAKE** with a jolt, sitting up so fast I hit my head on the bunk above me. That's going to leave a mark. "DAMMIT, FOUR!" The solider above me shouts.

Four. It's my nom de guerre. I'm still getting used to it. The camp they have based all of us in smells like sweat. Well, the camp is hosting hundreds of hardworking, sweaty soldiers. But it's hard to get any sleep on a bug- infested mattress.

I lay back down with a sigh and my thoughts return to Tris. Or _Beatrice_ as they call her. I close my eyes and think of the times we have shared together. She is the reason I will fight. The reason I will survive.

The leader of the soldiers bangs something against a metal pipe. Wake up call. I force my eyes to open, no matter how much I don't want them to. "SOLDIERS, I WANT EVERYONE DRESSED AND READY IN 5 MINUTES! MEET IN THE MESS HALL". They were expecting a war for a while, so the camps are pretty complex. I slip on my uniform in record time and run to the mess hall.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so sort! If you guys like it let me know in the reviews, and I will make chapters longer in the future! Oh, and I am no Civil War expert, so my apologizes if some things are not historically correct. Hope you guys are enjoying so far! **

**-VI**


	3. Chapter 3: Tris

**I WILL NOT** sit back and do nothing. I will not remain quiet. _I will fight._ I sit alone in our empty house rocking back and forth in Tobias's rocking chair. _Back and forth. Back and forth._ I haven't left the house very much after he went off to war in Chicago. The only time I have left is to fulfill my job as a news reporter. I eye my mom's sewing kit. She wanted me to have it, after I grew old enough to move out of the house and take a husband.  
>A tear falls down my cheek once again, as I think of Tobias. Then I get an idea. I grab the sewing scissors I have been staring at and begin to cut my hair, using my chin as a guideline. Blonde strands cover the ground in a semi circle.<p>

I go into town, dressed like all of the other wives. I'm wearing a long thick dress, with tights, gloves, and a bonnet to cover my new short hair cut. I should have waited to cut my hair. I grab a sheet that I will send off to enlist in the war. "It's for my brother," I tell them. "Your brother is fine young man," Susan says quietly. I nod, trying to hide the knowing smirk on my face. Susan has had a thing for Caleb ever since we were kids. It's only a matter of time before they get married. "See you guys around," I say walking back to our house. "Feel free to come over anytime!" Susan says quietly as I head down the road. I'm surprised I even heard her. "Okay!" I say, not looking back.

I arrive at our house in about 15 minutes. It's a simple house, but Tobias and I love it. It's one story and made completely out of wood. It's cute and cozy. Well, with Tobias in it. I sigh and open the creaky wooden door. Once I'm in, I slam the door behind me. I'm going to have to use this rage when I fight. I sit down at our desk and begin to fill out the paper. I come to a halt where it says "Name". I think for a moment and write : "Tristan Prior" Prior was my maiden name, so no one knows me by it. I smile to myself, and send the letter.

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the sweet reviews! They make my day!(: To answer your question, Tobias is a Union soldier! And I highly doubt that they had base camps during the civil war in Chicago… but oh well! (Sorry if my inaccuracy bothers you! I am by no means a historian!) Let me know what you think so far in the reviews!**

**-VI**


	4. Chapter 4: Tobias

**After** we're done training for the night, the general makes an announcement that we will be attacking tomorrow. "And we have a new recruit," he says. This catches my attention. I turn around to face him. "His name is Tristan, but here he will be known as Six." he says with his hand on the back of a short, pale solider. This solider has blond chin-length hair, wide blue-gray eyes, and a nose that appears too long for his face. He kind of looks like- I stop myself mid-thought. No. I will not find this young man attractive. Six is a lot shorter than I am, so the uniform looks too big on him. I would think he is about 13 or 14 but his facial expression and the way he holds himself suggests otherwise. I don't know why, but something about this soldier intrigues me. Maybe I should make SOME friends here. Probably a bad idea though, considering the majority of us might not be alive tomorrow. "Which one of you would like to show him around?" the general shouts. "I will." I say, firmly. Only then do I realize I have been staring at Six. A small smile that he tries to suppress forms across his tiny lips. Then I don't know how I was so stupid to not see it before. I know that smile anywhere. _Tris._


	5. Chapter 5: Tris

**I think Tobias recognizes me.**

"GET GOING THEN!" The general shouts at Tobias. "Sir, yes, sir!" Tobias responds, giving him a salute. He looks at me, as if he wants me to follow him, and I do. "You will be sharing a room with him!" The general shouts from behind us. "Room 444!" Since my back is to the general, I can't help but smile. Tobias and I will be getting some alone time. When we are far enough away from the crowd, Tobias leans in closely and whispers, "I like your hair that way, Tris." He does recognize me. His breath is like a warm puff of air on my chilly skin. It makes me shiver. I've missed him so much. It takes all the willpower I have, to not throw him against the wooden wall of the camp and kiss him. But I know he is saving his talk for me about how dangerous this is, for later. Tobias shows me the entire camp, not favoring me at all. If he did, he would look suspicious. After a while, we are allowed to go back to the dorms. Luckily, there are only two beds per room! How did I get so lucky? Apparently, they are trying to group all of the new soldiers together. Tobias shuts the door behind us, and locks it. The room has two beat up mattresses on wooden frames. The walls are made out of wood that has not been polished, and looks as if some sort of animal has been eating away at it. "The showers and bathrooms are down the haul." Tobias says, leaning against the wooden wall. I nod and take off my cap slowly, and set it on the bed. I run a hand through my hair, and drink in Tobias. Not a lot has changed, but his facial hair has grown out a little, creating stubble. It's endearing. He takes off his cap too, and walks toward me. He caresses me cheek gently. I look into his eyes, and all I see is his love for me. Concern and worry are his underlying emotions, but for now, love over powers them. He slowly guides my face up to his, and presses his lips against mine. Sometimes our kisses are filled with want for one another, and others are filled with love and passion. This one is filled with love and passion. Although we have been apart for months, our bodies have not forgotten how the other one works. Our lips move in sync slowly. His lips are trying to comfort me, and show me how much he loves me. I slowly snake my hand into his hair and tug on it slightly. This is when he loses his self-control. He walks me towards the wall of the room, and pushes me against it softly so it won't make any noise. His tongue runs along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gladly let him in. His tongue goes deep into my mouth and I let out a soft moan, not able to control myself. Tobias comes alive, and presses me against the wall harder. I straddle him and kiss him back with love, want, and passion. He suddenly takes his lips off mine and begins to kiss my neck. He licks and sucks the sensitive parts on my neck, and I let out another soft moan. Tobias smiles against my neck at the noises he is causing me to make. Then he suddenly pulls away. "I'm sorry, Tris. But we can't-" I cut him off. "I know." I see sadness in his deep blue eyes. "I want this war to be over, and it hasn't even started."


End file.
